


Without the Gun

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sassy!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different aliens, three different teams. Astra and Kara meet up to head back to base but neither has heard from Alex, who somehow ended up with the toughest alien of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Gun

****Kara meets Astra about five miles out from the DEO, “Have you heard anything from Alex?” Kara asks her aunt instantly.

Astra shakes her head, “I haven’t and neither had my pick up team.”

“Mine either.” Both Kryptonians speed up, “I’m going to kill J’onn for sending her after that alien.”

“Me first,” Astra growls. The two have barely touched down before they’re rushing through DEO hallways, pulling up short when they find Alex sitting at the center console, feet propped up, watching the three recently captured aliens on the screen.

“Took you two long enough, I’ve been back over an hour.”

“Could have let someone know,” Kara grouses even as Astra drops a kiss to the older Danvers sister’s lips. “We were worried. He,” she points to Alex’s capture, “was supposed to be the toughest.”

Alex smirks, “Once you have two Kryptonians as putty in your hands, not to mention a Martian, all others are easier.”

“She used that new tranq gun from R&D.”

“Spoil sport,” Alex shoots at J’onn, once more walking around as Hank Henshaw though those within the DEO now know his true identity.

“Feet down, Agent Danvers,” Alex shoots him puppy eyes and he just walks away with a sigh.

Kara leans over to her aunt, “She coulda won without the gun.” Astra can only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kara and Astra are sent after two different aliens, while they're busy Alex goes after a third, by the time Astra and Kara find out they are worried out of their minds, Alex already defeated it (it's supposedly more dangerous)


End file.
